Kill (action)
Killing is an action that, if successful, turns eggs into broken shells and hatchlings and adults into tombstones, which are removed from one's scroll in two weeks. All creatures save for Leetle Trees can be killed. To attempt to kill a dragon or other creature, the player must select the "Kill" option on its action page. A player can only kill five things before they must wait about two weeks to kill more. Because killed eggs and hatchlings take up scroll space for 24 hours, players typically abandon or release them instead. Killing an Egg A killed egg appears as the jagged bottom half of an egg. Dead eggs remain on the scroll on which they died for two weeks. Killed eggs count as living eggs (and thus are capable of locking a scroll) for 24 hours, so typically it is preferable to abandon an egg rather than kill it. Occasionally, attempting to kill an egg will hatch it; this is known as forcing. The message that one sees when successfully killing an egg is as follows: "You take the egg and smash it on the ground, killing whatever was forming inside." Leetle Trees It is impossible to kill a Leetle Tree. The player can still click the "Kill" action; however, the attempt will not succeed, and this message shows: "The leetle tree is too cute to kill." Killing a Hatchling Once a dragon becomes a hatchling, it becomes harder to kill as it will occasionally evade the blade. If this happens, a player cannot attempt to kill the hatchling again for another twenty-four hours. Dead hatchlings appear as tombstones and take up a hatchling slot for 24 hours. The player may attempt to revive a dead hatchling once, which may create an Undead Dragon instead. Eggs and hatchlings that have recently died or were killed can be found in the Graveyard. The message that one sees when successfully killing an (unnamed) hatchling is as follows: "You take your blade and stab the hatchling, watching the life slowly leave its eyes as it stares at you, wondering why you betrayed it." Killing an Adult Dragon Adult dragons can be very difficult to kill, meaning that they can be very prone to dodging your blade ("Dodgers" cannot be killed for 24 hours after a dodged Kill attempt; they will continue to dodge the blade). Because of this, most players who no longer wish to have a certain adult on their scroll release that dragon to the wilderness instead of trying to kill it. Additionally, like all other stages of growth, the tombstone resulting from a dragon's death remains on the scroll for two weeks. Like hatchlings, a revive can be attempted, with a chance to create an Undead Dragon. A creature with a user-created description will lose the description when it's killed, although if the creature is revived or turned into an Undead Dragon, the description will return. The message that one sees when successfully killing an (unnamed) adult dragon is as follows: "You take your blade and stab the dragon, watching the life slowly leave its eyes as it stares at you, wondering why you betrayed it." Killing a Chicken Apart from the Leetle Tree, the Chicken is the only known creature to have a unique Kill message. The message that one sees when successfully killing a chicken is as follows: "You stab the chicken and roast it over a fire." Killing Cooldown The player can kill 5 hatchlings or eggs every two weeks. An unsuccessful Vampire bite is considered killing. Eggs killed when using Earthquake are counted towards this limit as well. The death of an egg or a hatchling from illness or negligence isn't considered killing. Category:Actions Category:Introduction